A utility vehicle for driving off-road is typically four-wheel drive. The utility vehicle is provided with a hood at the front portion of a vehicle body, seats in the vicinity of the center of the vehicle body and a cargo bed at the rear portion of the vehicle body. The hood covers a space between front wheels to protect instruments such as a suspension unit for front wheels accommodated in the space. A seat space in which the seats are arranged is surrounded by a cabin frame coupled to a vehicle body. To this end, coupling members are mounted to the vehicle body to couple the cabin frame to the vehicle body. To be specific, the coupling members coupled to the rear end portion of the cabin frame protrude upward from the vehicle body behind the seats, and the coupling members coupled to the front end portion of the cabin frame protrude from the vehicle body upward through an opening of the hood. In this structure, to open the space covered with the hood, it is necessary to pivot the hood upward along the coupling members and the cabin frame in such a manner that the coupling members and the cabin frame pass through the opening.
In the utility vehicle, to facilitate a maintenance operation for the instruments arranged in the space between the front wheels, the hood may be pivotable so as to open and close the space. When the utility vehicle is driving off-road, a great external force may be exerted on the vehicle body via the wheels. The hood which is pivotable tends to vibrate due to the external force. The vibration of the hood causes a noise or makes it difficult to retain the hood in a closed position.